Une visite inattendue !
by xCristal-Chan
Summary: Alors que Gaara semble être dans la lune depuis un bon moment, un blond plein d'énergie vient le réveiller et m'être tous ses sens en éveillent... voire un peu trop.


_**Une visite inattendue !**_

Pov Gaara :

**… :** Kazekage-sama... Kazekage-sama !

**Gaara :** ...

**… :** GAARA !

**Gaara :** (sursaute) Ah euh oui Baki-sensei ?

**Baki :** Vous étiez encore en train de rêvasser !

**Gaara :** Non non ! Je euh... J'étais en train de réfléchir.

**Baki :** A quel sujet ?

**Gaara : **(regarde ses fiches) Au sujet de...

**Baki :** Gaara j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi dans ton bureau, tout de suite !

**Gaara :** ...

Dans mon bureau...

**Baki :** Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Gaara ?!

**Gaara :** Rien.

**Baki :** Alors comment justifies-tu toute cette rêverie ?

**Gaara :** …

**Baki :** Lors des prochains conseils je veux que tu sois concentré ! Suis-je bien clair ?!

**Gaara :** ...

**Baki :** Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois encore mais ce sera la dernière fois ! J'espère mettre bien fait comprendre !

**Gaara :** Oui sensei.

Et voilà ! Je suis encore en train de me faire disputer. Et tout ça parce que je me perds dans mes pensées ! Bon c'est vrai que lors d'un conseil il faut être très attentif, mais j'ai une raison à tout ça ! Cela peut être surprenant mais moi, Sabaku no Gaara, je suis amoureux. Mais pas de n'importe qui ! De Naruto Uzumaki, le héros de Konoha, ce beau garçon a la chevelure d'or, aux yeux bleus comme l'océan et au sourire qui réchauffe n'importe quel cœur ! La preuve, il a fait fondre le mien, mon cœur de glace, mon cœur qui a longtemps était maltraité, mon cœur qui, maintenant, bat la chamade à chaque fois que je croise le regarde de cet ange tombé du ciel.

TOC TOC TOC

**Gaara :** …

TOC TOC TOC

**Gaara :** …

**… :** (inquiet) Gaara j'entre ! (ouvre la porte) Oh ! Hihi

Cette personne se rapproche de moi discrètement avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage mais je ne la vois pas. Ma tête est posée sur la paume de ma main et je fixe mes documents sans vraiment les voir, trop occupé à penser à mon réceptacle préféré quand soudain...

**… :** BOUH

**Gaara :** (sursaute) N-Naruto ?

**Naruto :** Ben alors ! (se penche au dessus du bureau en fermant les yeux et en souriant ) Au lieu de travailler tu rêvasses !

Ce sourire ! Qu'est ce que j'aime ce sourire ! Mon cœur bat plus vite lorsque je m'aperçois que son visage n'est qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres du mien. J'aimerais tellement embrasser ses lèvres qui ont l'air si douces... Mais à quoi je pense ! Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça ! J'ai juste le droit de les regarder, tout comme ces joues légèrement rebondies et ces paupières qui s'ouvrent tout doucement pour laisser place à de beaux yeux bleus qui me fixent avec tendresse... QUI ME FIXENT ? Je rougis, honteux de mettre fait prendre en train de le regarder.

**Naruto :** T'es mignon quand tu rougis !

**Gaara :** (dans son for intérieur) *_Je suis mignon ? Il vient bien de dire que je suis mignon ?_* (d'un ton neutre) Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

**Naruto :** Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié ! La vieille nous a demandé de venir vous aidez à reconstruire les quelques bâtiments qui ont été détruit lors de l'attaque des ninjas rebelles. Je suis venue te réclamer l'ordre de mission.

**Gaara :** (rempli l'ordre et le donne à Naruto) Tiens et merci d'être venue nous aider.

**Naruto :** De rien, c'est normal !

Après lui avoir donné son ordre de mission, Naruto se dirige vers la sortie du bureau et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer sa démarche féline et sensuelle. Il ouvre la porte et quitte la salle, me coupant à cette merveilleuse vue qu'il m'offrait quelques secondes plus tôt. Quand que j'ai fini de remplir les paperasses posées un peu partout sur le bureau, il est midi passé et je commence à avoir faim.

Je me dirige vers la porte quand elle s'ouvre et je me fais violemment plaquer au sol, la porte se referme à cause du vent qui rentre par la fenêtre et j'essaye de regarder qui a osé me mettre à terre. Je m'apprête à envoyer balader cette personne quand je me rend compte qu'il s'agit de... Naruto ?!

Je ne vois pas son visage mais je sais que c'est lui grâce à sa tenue orange et à son odeur. Je ne suis peut-être pas un Inuzuka mais je pourrais reconnaître son odeur entre mille ! Il sent le soleil, la joie de vivre et il y a aussi une légère odeur de ramen qui vient aromatiser le tout. Pendant que je le complimente mentalement sur son odeur, celui-ci, qui était complètement affalé sur moi se redresse à quatre pattes et me regarde fixement. Je m'en rends compte et rougis.

Attendez ! C-C'est moi où il se rapproche ?! Non, ce n'est pas mon imagination, il est bel et bien en train de se rapprocher ! Je ne dis rien de peur de l'arrêter. Nos visages sont maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, nos souffles se mélangent, nos lèvres se frôlent et-

TOC TOC TOC

On se relève en vitesse et je retourne m'asseoir à mon bureau, maudissant la personne qui vient de frapper à la porte alors que Naruto, lui, se met devant mon bureau pour simuler une discussion.

**Gaara :** E-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre sur Kankuro qui me regarde bizarrement.

**Gaara :** Q-Qu'y a-t-il ?

**Kankuro :** Ça va ? T'es tout rouge ?

En entendant ça, Naruto se raidit car, lui aussi, est tout rouge.

**Gaara :** O-Oui oui ç-ça va, tu voulais ?

**Kankuro :** Ben Naruto ! Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

**Naruto :** J-J'allais lui dire m-mais euh, comment dire..

**Gaara :** I-Il y a eu un imprévu.

**Naruto :** Voilà c'est ça !

**Kankuro :** Bon, Naruto devait te demander si tu voulais venir manger au restaurant, il y aura la Team 7, Baki, Temari et moi.

**Gaara :** Oui, il n'y a pas de problème

**Kankuro :** Alors on y va ?

Le trajet de bureau jusqu'au restaurant ce fait dans un silence pesant, Kankuro essaye tant bien que mal de faire la discussion mais je vois bien qu'il est gêné. Arriver au restaurant je salue tout le monde et on se met à table. Temari face à Sakura, Kankuro en face de Saï, les sensei sont l'un en face de l'autre en bout de table pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement et Naruto et moi sommes à l'autre bout de table encore gênés par ce qu'il s'est passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Les autres semblent s'en être aperçus car Sakura nous demande si tout va bien.

**Naruto :** Oui qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Sakura-chan ?

Quand Naruto appelle Sakura comme ça, je la déteste ! Pourquoi il l'appelle comme ça ? Elle ne le mérite même pas ! Elle l'a toujours rejeté ! Elle lui fait du mal à chaque fois qu'il se déclare à elle ! Moi, il ne rajoute jamais -kun après mon prénom alors que je fais tout pour le rendre heureux ! Elle m'énerve ! Elle m'énerve !

**Sakura :** Gaara-kun il y a un problème ?

**Gaara :** Non aucun *_Bien-sûr qu'il y a un problème ! Eh mais ! C'est Naruto qui doit m'appeler comme ça, pas toi !_*

**Naruto :** (pose sa main sur la joue de Gaara) Tu es sûr ? Ton visage est... sévère.

**Gaara :** (rougis) O-Oui oui. J-Je reviens !

**Tous :** Hm ?

Je me lève et pars en direction des toilettes du restaurant. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me dirige vers le miroir. Je suis tout rouge. J'ouvre le robinet et me mouille le visage pour me rafraîchir et me calmer mais Naruto, plus curieux que jamais m'a suivi.

**Naruto :** Gaara tu n'es pas dans ton état normal aujourd'hui je me trompe ?

**Gaara :** …

**Naruto :** C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

**Gaara :** …

**Naruto :** Si c'est ça je suis désolé.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il me parle, il se rapproche de moi, je regarde ses lèvres danser au gré de ses paroles. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Non, il faut que je me calme. Je baisse la tête pour ne plus voir ces deux bouts de chairs roses mais mon renardeau en a décidé autrement et se penche pour que je le vois.

**Naruto :** Gaara dis-moi ! Qu'est ce que- hm ?

J'en peux plus. Je l'embrasse, une fois, deux fois puis je me rends compte de ce que je suis en train de faire. Naruto est figé sur place, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Dans un mouvement de panique, je recule et je m'enferme dans l'un des cabinets, les deux mains sur la bouche, les yeux fermés pour ne pas pleurer mais rien ni fait, les larmes réussissent à s'échapper. Je pleure. Je regrette ce que je viens de faire, il semblait aurifié. J'ai mal, j'ai si mal.

**Naruto :** Gaara ? Gaara, tu pleures ?

Je ne réponds pas.

**Naruto :** Gaara ouvre cette porte s'il-te-plaît.

Je ne réponds toujours pas.

**Naruto :** Gaara ouvre-moi cette porte !

Le ton de sa voix est sévère. Je l'ai énervé. C'est normal en même tant, qui apprécierait de se faire embrasser par un démon ? J'ai faits n'importe quoi, il faut que je l'assume quitte à me faire frapper par l'homme que j'aime. J'enlève mes mains de sur ma bouche et ouvre la porte. Naruto entre et referme derrière lui. Je replace mes mains sur ma bouche et ferme les yeux attendant que mon blond me frappe mais au lieu de ça, il me serre dans ses bras. Une incompréhension totale se lit sur mon visage.

**Naruto :** Arrête de pleurer...

**Gaara :** (pleure) Me... déteste... pas...

**Naruto :** Tu crois que je vais te détester à cause d'un petit bisou ?! Voyons Gaara !

Je ne dis rien, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de ses gestes. Je cache ma tête dans son cou et hume son odeur. Je ne comprends pas mais je suis heureux, heureux qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. Nous restons comme ça, enlacés pendant quelques minutes, quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvre.

**… :** Naruto ? Gaara ? Vous êtes là ?

**Naruto :** Oui Kankuro !

Mon baka préféré ouvre la porte du cabinet et nous sortons.

**Kankuro :** Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez enfermés ensembles dans- Gaara tu pleures ? (très énervé) Naruto qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

**Gaara :** Rien Kankuro, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sont mes nerfs qui ont lâché à cause de la fatigue, il me m'aidait à me calmer c'est tout.

**Kankuro :** (serre Gaara dans ses bras et chuchote) Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

**Gaara :** (passe ses bras dans le dos de Kankuro) …

**Kankuro :** (s'écarte de Gaara) Bon on y va ? Tout le monde nous attend pour commencer à manger.

Nous le suivons en silence. Je crois que j'ai les yeux rouges car une fois de retour dans la salle du restaurant, j'entends des murmures comme '' Tu as vu le Kazekage ? On dirait qu'il a pleuré, tu ne trouves pas ?.'' Je fais comme si je n'entendais rien et m'installe à ma place.

**Temari :** (inquiète) Gaara ça ne va pas ?

**Gaara :** Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

**Temari :** (embrasse la joue de Gaara) Après le repas tu rentres à la maison et tu te reposes, ok ?

**Gaara :** Je ne peux pas, je dois aller travailler.

**Kankuro :** Je te remplacerai au bureau, dormir un peu te fera le plus grand bien.

**Gaara :** D'accord, merci.

Le reste du repas se passe normalement, mais souvent, je sens le regard de Naruto se poser sur moi et ça me mets mal-alaise, mais je ne dis rien, après tout, ce serait mal venu de ma part de lui faire une réflexion juste parce qu'il me regarde alors que lorsque je l'ai embrassé il n'a rien dit.

Comme convenu, après avoir fini de manger vers 14 heures, je rentre chez moi et vais directement dans ma chambre. Je retire ma gourde, m'allonge sur le lit et regarde le plafond. Je repense à tous ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, la visite inattendue de Naruto, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les baisers que je lui ai volés et la gentillesse avec laquelle il a réagi.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, c'est trop de nouvelles choses pour moi. Et c'est sur cette pensée que je m'endors... Lorsque je me réveille, j'attends un bruit sourd. Je me lève rapidement, mets ma gourde, me dirige vers la source du bruit et découvre qu'il s'agit de Temari et Kankuro qui ont fait tomber une assiette.

**Temari :** Désolé Gaara on ne voulait pas te réveiller.

**Gaara :** Ce n'est pas grave mais Kankuro, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu devais me remplacer !

**Kankuro :** Je t'ai remplacé, mais il faut bien que je vienne dîner.

**Gaara :** Dîner ?

**Temari :** Il est 19h30 Gaara.

5 heures, j'ai dormi 5 heures. J'étais peut-être réellement fatigué après tout. Je pense que Kankuro avait raison quand il me disait que me reposer me ferais du bien car je me sens plus léger. Après avoir mis la table, on s'installe et commence le repas du soir. Je vois Temari et Kankuro se regarder et faire un signe affirmatif de la tête mais je n'en tiens pas compte et continue de manger.

**Temari :** Gaara ?

**Gaara :** Hm ?

**Temari :** Naruto... Tu l'aimes pas vrai ?

Je m'étouffe avec la viande que j'étais en train d'avaler. C'est pas possible ! Comment est-elle au courant ? Kankuro ne semble pas choqué par la nouvelle, est-il au courant lui aussi ? Naruto a dû leur dire que je l'ai embrassé ! Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça ! Alors comment ?

**Gaara :** (rougis) N-Non! Tu te trompes ! J-Je je ne suis pas...

**Kankuro :** Je t'ai vu Gaara...

**Gaara :** (devient blanc comme un linge) Q-Quoi ?

**Kankuro :** Je t'ai vu embrasser Naruto.

**Gaara :** (panique) Je suis désolé, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû ! Et-

**Temari :** Gaara calme toi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

**Kankuro :** On veut juste savoir si tu l'aimes.

**Gaara :** (se calme) Je euh... Oui.

**Temari :** Oui ?

**Gaara :** Oui, je l'aime.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sourient ? Ils se moquent de moi parce que je suis gay ? Ou alors parce-qu'ils savent que Naruto ne m'aime pas et ça les fait rire ?

**Gaara :** Pourquoi ?

**Temari & Kankuro :** Hm ?

**Gaara :** Pourquoi vous souriez ?

**Kankuro :** On est heureux.

**Gaara :** Heureux ? Pourquoi ?

**Temari :** Parce que tu es amoureux !

**Gaara :** Vous n'étiez pas en train de vous moquer de moi ?

**Temari :** Mais non enfin ! Kankuro m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toilettes et-

**Gaara :** (rouge) On peut éviter de parler de ça...

**Temari :** (sourit) D'accord.

**Gaara :** (se lève et débarrasse son assiette) Et aussi... Ne dites rien à Naruto...

**Kankuro :** Oui ne t'inquiète pas !

Rassuré qu'ils prennent bien mes sentiments et qu'ils ne diront rien à Naruto, je sors de la salle à manger et me rends dans ma chambre. Malheureusement pour moi, après avoir autant dormi je ne suis pas du tout fatigué, alors que faire pendant tout ce temps ? Je vais aller regarder le ciel comme je le faisais lorsque Shukaku était encore en moi. Je me dirige donc sur le toit du manoir des Kage et m'installe sur le bord. Les couchers de soleil de Suna sont magnifiques. Les rayons de soleil, en se reflétant sur le sable, donnent l'impression que ce dernier est de l'or. Il n'y a rien de plus beau.

**…:** Salut !

**Gaara :** Ah bonsoir Naruto.

**Naruto :** Alors ? Ça va mieux ?

**Gaara :** Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

**Naruto :** (sourit) Tant mieux alors !

Après ces quelques mots, un silence s'installe. D'habitude j'aime le calme, le silence mais là ça devient vraiment pesant. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Allez Naruto ! Tu adores parler alors je t'en prie vas-y parle !

**Naruto :** Au fait Gaara...

Naruto merci ! Je commençais à regretter d'être venue ici mais heureusement ce n'est pas le cas !

**Naruto :** (gêné) P-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure ?

J'ai parlé trop vite ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je suis venue ici bon sang ! Qu'est ce que je dois dire maintenant ?

**Gaara :** (rouge) Je suis désolé j'aurais pas dû faire ça ! A-Alors si c'est des excuses que tu veux, tu viens de les avoir et-

**Naruto :** Non je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses, je veux juste savoir c'est tout...

**Gaara :** Mais ça paraît évident, non ?!

**Naruto :** (réfléchis) Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as fais ça...

**Gaara :** *_C'est pas vrai... Heureusement qu'il est beau !_* (rouge) Ben c'est parce que je... C-Comment dire...

**Naruto :** (se rapproche de Gaara)

**Gaara :** (encore plus rouge) J-Je... C-C'est parce que je...

**Naruto :** (se place à quelques centimètres du visage de Gaara)

**Gaara :** (chuchote plus rouge que jamais) J-Je... Naruto...

Nos lèvres se frôlent pour ensuite entrer en contact. C'est si doux. J'appuie un peu plus ma bouche sur la sienne pour mieux goûter au baiser, puis je sens la langue de mon blond caresser mes lèvres que j'entrouvre pour l'accueillir avec grand plaisir. Je quitte le rebord où je me suis installé, me mets debout et passe mes bras autour du cou de Naruto, qui lui, les posent sur mes hanches et approfondit le baiser. Nos langues se caressent, se taquinent et dansent ensemble. C'est magique, j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis ! Je frôle sa nuque du bout des doigts et fais glisser ma main jusque dans ses cheveux pour y exercer une petite pression dessus. Au bout de quelques minutes je me sépare de lui à contre cœur à cause du manque d'air.

**Gaara :** Naruto... Je...

**Naruto :** Oui ?

**Gaara :** Je t'aime Naruto.

**Naruto :** (sourit) Moi aussi je t'aime Gaara-kun.


End file.
